


Dreamscapes or Nightmares

by bi_leigh_bi



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_leigh_bi/pseuds/bi_leigh_bi
Summary: Leonardo has many nightmares, fears, thoughts that keep him from sleeping. Somehow he never really expected Primo to be plagued by them as well.
Relationships: Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Dreamscapes or Nightmares

These days they live at the port more than their homes in the mountains. With the sheep. With Leonardo’s wife and his son.

It’s just as well, Leo thinks... most of the time. He’s still not sure he wants Francesco to be a part of this. Though Primo has promised it will be Francesco’s choice in the end, and Leo does believe that promise, he’s still uneasy. It’s bad enough his son let the Getty boy convince him to cut off his ear. Leo has nightmares about it.

It’s not the only thing that keeps him up. 

He has no doubt that Primo’s vision is something they can achieve. All their lives he’s seen Primo more clearly than anyone else, but even he hadn’t quite realized the brilliance of that mind. When Primo had come to him in his kitchen the night he killed Salvatore... that plan had been detailed and specific. Primo truly had been listening and watching. To everything and everyone. 

All this time. 

Leo, sitting up in the bed- in Primo’s bed- could not stop thinking about it. About Primo and his brilliant mind and all the ways it could have all gone if Salvatore hadn’t been so fucking stupid. If Primo had been better at hiding... this. Their... strangeness, the wrongness they shared. This thing that gripped them both. If Primo had just settled down and taken a wife instead of being so determined to be... Primo. Salvatore had wasted a brilliant asset, someone who- when he was young- could have been so easily loyal. Even as it was, there had been a loyalty there. Until that end. Until Salvatore’s vision was too small and his trust in Primo too weak and Primo had done what he had to do.

But he can’t really wish for that, can he? For Primo to be anything other than what he is. Not when it might mean that this, this thing between them that Leonardo so desperately needs, wouldn’t exist. 

That guilt keeps him awake too, though it doesn’t keep him from Primo’s bed. 

Leo looks down at the man curled up beside him. He doesn’t quite look innocent in his sleep, but it’s something close to it. A softness rarely seen when he’s awake. Leo reaches down, pushes his hair back from his face. Primo’s brow furrows and he grumbles, shifting. At first Leo thinks it’s because of him, his touch. Primo isn’t exactly the cuddly or affectionate type. Not in the traditional way anyway. 

But looking closer Leo suddenly realizes that Primo is shaking in his sleep. His whole body. A broken noise passes his lips and it’s a sound Leonardo has not heard him make in so long. Since the last time he came to Leo, beaten and bloody, sore and in pain, after another beating from his father. It makes something in Leo go ice cold, he reaches out again, cups Primo’s face in his hand and lets his thumb trace his cheek. 

Primo shouts in his sleep, slapping away Leo’s hand and sitting upright. Leonardo isn’t even sure he’s seeing the real, waking world yet. He reaches for the side table, for his gun and Leonardo pushes forward and grasps his wrist before the damned thing gets aimed at him. 

“Primo!” He says the name sharply, hoping to get his attention. 

Primo’s gaze jerks towards him, eyes wide, glassy and confused. He’s breathing so hard, still shaking. 

“Breathe,” Leonardo says, as softly as he can now that Primo is looking at him. There are tears in his pale eyes and they’re searching Leo’s but he’s not sure what for. “Breathe, just breathe. We are here, you are here, it was a dream, that is all. A nightmare.”

Primo’s grip on the gun loosens and Leonardo reaches with his free hand to grasp it. He sets it on the bedside table on his side of the bed. With the hand still around Primo’s wrist he dares to pull Primo into him. He expects a fight, to be pushed out of bed, to be cursed at and hit.

But Primo just falls into him, his face pressed into Leonardo’s bare chest. An arm around his hips, the other awkwardly limp beside him. He’s shaking still, chest heaving, but he keeps his face hidden against Leo’s skin. Leo takes in a shuddering breath and let’s go of Primo’s wrist to push a hand into his hair and hold him there.

“It’s all alright,” he says softly. “I swear it, Primo. You are well, you are safe.”

“Shut the fuck up,” comes the muffled reply, but his heart isn’t in it. His voice is wrecked. 

“What was it?” he asks instead, fingers carding through Primo’s hair. 

”My prick of a father,” Primo admits after a very long silence. The arm around him tightens, long fingers spread across his back. “Why the fuck does he haunt me? He can’t fucking touch me now.” 

”He can’t,” Leonardo agrees. “But some things stay with you, Primo, there’s nothing to do for that. But he cannot touch you. Or what we’re doing here. This thing you’re building, let it bury the memories of the men who did not see your brilliance, hmm? Let them be buried.”

Primo’s chin lifts, the angle strange and uncomfortable looking. But he stays that way, watching Leo with his too sharp gaze. Leo meets his eyes, tired and worried. And painfully loving. He does love him, he loves him so fucking much. The disaster that he is, his fucking temper and his god damn drugs, and his brilliant mind and his beautiful body. Leo loves him. Even if he may be damned for it. 

He lets his fingers leave Primo’s hair, dragging down the side of his face. There’s stubble to match the mustache now, there hasn’t been much time to shave. Primo is so focused on this empire he’s building. They’ve hardly even had time to fuck, more often in the last few weeks they’ve caught each other in the shower and got each other off as quickly as they could before passing out in bed. Leo wakes more often then not to Primo’s leg thrown over his and his long fingers splayed over Leo’s face. It’s almost endearing.

“You think I’m brilliant?” Primo asks, that sly grin curling his lips. 

Leo rolls his eyes and tugs at the mess of Primo’s hair. Primo’s eyes flutter close and a soft moan leaves him. Leo looks out the window, at the first hints of sun in the sky. Just a bare kiss of light. He looks down at Primo and he can see what he’s asking for, something he’ll rarely put into words. They fuck because it feels good and because they want to and because... because there is love there. Comfort.

”How about I fuck you until you forget what woke you up in the first place?” he offers. Sleep isn’t going to happen anyway.

Something like gratitude crosses Primo’s face and after a long moment where he pretends he doesn’t want exactly this he nods his head. He surges up and catches Leo’s mouth with his. Leo rolls them, pushing Primo beneath him. Covering him. 

”If you think you have the stamina,” Primo teases and Leo bites his lower lip in rebuke. The smart ass. 

He has the stamina. He fucks Primo until the sun is rising and his skin is golden in the light. And he’s panting, all but begging for release and Leo just keeps taking him to the edge and back again. Knowing no one else can do this to Primo, the way he can. 

When he finally lets Primo come, when his own orgasm has him moaning as he fills the tight heat of Primo’s perfect ass, they collapse together. Tangled. They breathe each other in, tender in ways they are rarely allowed.

They sleep, finally. And then miss two meetings but if they’re honest it just makes Primo seem that much more in charge of every deal being made. Either way, it’s worth it. 

Primo is himself again, an obnoxious shit, and Leo just smiles and takes it. 

As it always is and always should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anonymous prompt on tumblr for: jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted for Primo and Leo and this is what came out of it.


End file.
